Days Lost
Days Lost (在りし日の面影 Arishi hi no omokage A Face From Days Gone By in the Japanese Version) is Chapter 24 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Revelation Version. This chapter takes place in Castle Valla: Basement. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy The gimmick of this chapter is the stealth mechanic. If any of your units are within range of the unpromoted enemies patrolling the rooms, numerous stronger units are summoned. As Mikoto mentioned, the red doors will harm all units in the room, while blue doors are completely safe. If a red door is opened, the stealth mission will fail and will drop health by 10, 20 and their current health -1 respectively. On the third set of doors, Mikoto will try to mislead you into opening a red door. Do not open the red door; open the blue door instead. If you wish to take on the stealth challenge, it is highly advised to pair up Corrin (boots can be given to them to increase their movement if needed or have Movement +1 equipped) with a unit that either has 8 or more movement (if not giving Corrin boots). Both units should also be sufficiently trained to deal with Mikoto at the end of the chapter, and the supporting unit should be a movement-giving class (e.g mounted units, Master Ninja or Adventurer) so they provide the lead unit with an extra point of movement. Having the unit equipped with the Pass skill can make the stealth mission significantly easier. The lead unit will also need Locktouch to open the doors, as killing the guards for their keys will still trigger the enemy reinforcements. If proceeding with the stealth mission, it is important to note a few things: * Guards will always move to the fullest of their movement range. The only exception to this are at corners, the blue/red doors and chests, where they will move an appropriate number of tiles before stopping. ** Guards will also sound the alarm if they move to the end of their destination and there is a player unit within the attack range. * If you step into the movement area of any guards, they will move in to attack you, which makes reinforcements appear. * Guards will remain active even after proceeding to the next room. This has less bearing in the second room, but more so in the third if trying to reach the two chests. Upon the last room being unlocked, you will be attacked by the enemies inside, one of them holding the droppable Spy Shuriken, and Mikoto herself coming in to attack you. The enemies here have some droppable items, so be careful to not kill Mikoto too soon or else you miss out on the free items. This group of enemies will not set off the alarm so do not panic if pursuing the stealth mission. If a player has difficulty with completing the stealth mission, it may be wise to note down the movement of the guards in the event they fail the mission and need to restart. This does not really apply on Casual due to the Battle Save option, but will help on Classic as this option is disabled for "Bookmark" instead. Note that opening the third red door as Mikoto tries to mislead you into doing will result in forfeiting the stealth mission. Items Dropped Items * Pursuer - Mikoto * Spy Shuriken * Silver Club Chest Items * Enfeeble * Flame Shuriken * Surefire Yumi * Lightning Stealth Reward * Boots * Master Seal * 10,000 G Category:Fates Chapters